Want Angel
by elljayx
Summary: A demon has changed Buffy. She wants Angel but will he help her after all she did to him?
1. Want Angel!

Willow: What happened?

Kennedy: This demon jumped us on patrol. They were fighting then the demon ran off and Buffy went all weird…

Willow: …and ended up like this?

She motioned to a terrified Buffy who was curled in a corner of the room, muttering senselessly.

Faith: Took us about an hour to convince her we weren't trying to kill her

Willow: She doesn't recognise any of you?

Faith: She looked at me a bit funny, like she knew who I was but just couldn't remember

Willow slowly approached Buffy, who curled further in on herself. She held her palms flat out to show that she didn't have anything in them.

Willow: It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?

Buffy lifted her head slightly and studied Willow carefully before starting to crawl to her.

Buffy: W-W-il-il-low

Willow: Yeah, that's right. Willow

Buffy: Wi...low

Willow: Do you know who you are?

Buffy: Buffy

Willow: That's right

Buffy: Angel

Willow: Angel?

Buffy: Angel. Want Angel

Willow looked nervously at Faith. She hadn't expected this. When they'd realised an apocalypse was occurring in LA, they flew straight there. But they were too late. Angel, Spike, Illyria and Gunn were the only survivors, and Gunn only pulled through because of Willow's magic. Angel was furious that they hadn't come sooner, saying he'd rung Giles who'd refused. Buffy was angry that neither Spike nor Angel rang her to say that he was alive and the two of them had concluded that they never wanted to see each other again. Angel was the last person Willow expected Buffy to want to see.

Willow: Buffy, I don't think that's a good idea. You and Angel –

Buffy: Want Angel! Buffy want Angel!

She began to panic so Willow quickly grabbed her shoulders, trying to calm her.

Willow: Okay, okay Buffy. I'll get Angel

Buffy visibly calmed and curled back into herself, rocking slightly and whispering 'Angel'.

Faith: What're you gonna do red?

Willow: I guess I better ring Angel. I wish Giles was here instead of London. He'd know what to do


	2. Long Story

Angel let the phone ring a few times, annoyed that it had interrupted his thoughts. But it continued to ring shrilly. He sighed and picked it up, answering in his usual fashion.

Angel: Angel

Willow: Hey Angel, i-it's me. Willow

Angel: Willow. What do you want?

Both of them immediately winced. He didn't mean it to sound that harsh. He had nothing against the witch. She'd always been kind to him, had restored his soul twice, and saved Gunn's life. But whenever he thought of Willow, he immediately thought of Buffy.

Willow: It's erm…well it's Buffy

Angel: What about her?

Willow: Something happened and, well…she's…

Angel: Has she been hurt?

He tried to keep the worry out of his voice. He might hate her, but he still cared about her.

Willow: She was in a fight with a demon and something happened, we're not sure what yet. Well it's kind of like when she became a cave-woman that time…only she doesn't really recognise anyone other than me and…she's calling for you

Angel: What?

Willow: She just keeps asking for you

Angel: Doesn't she realise what happened between us?

Willow: I tried to explain it to her but she just started having a panic attack. Please Angel, you have to come

Angel: I can't Willow. There's too much between us and anyway, I'm busy here. We've just got the agency running again

Willow: Angel, please. She just keeps saying your name. I don't know what else to do. Please

Angel: What about the Immortal, doesn't she want HIM?

Willow: Regardless of what you might think Angel, she listened to what you said. When we came back to Rome she was careful around him. She realised you were right and she sent him packing. Look, much as I want to stand here and chat, Buffy's not getting any better.

Angel: _(sighs) _I…okay, okay. I'll come. Are you still in Rome?

Willow: Yes. Thank you so much Angel

Angel hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. Great. This was going to be a long week. Willow hung up the phone and went over to Buffy.

Willow: Angel's coming Buffy

Buffy: Angel?

Willow: He'll be here soon

Buffy smiled slightly and allowed Willow to lead her up to her room.

When Dawn came home later, Buffy hugged her tightly, sniffing her tenderly.

Buffy: Dawn

Dawn: Okay…some one wanna tell me what's going on?

Faith: Long story


	3. Angel Belong With Buffy

Angel finally arrived in Rome two days later. He had to wait at the airport until sundown, and he got the feeling that this might not be such a good idea. The last time he'd seen Buffy they'd almost ripped each other apart. Spike had wanted to come along but Angel had insisted he didn't. Spike and Buffy weren't on the best terms either.

When he made it to the huge house in which the Scoobies and many Slayers were staying, Willow almost threw herself into his arms in happiness. Buffy had been going crazy without Angel and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Giles had come back that day too, but was asleep upstairs due to jet-lag.

She led him into the living room and as soon as Buffy spotted him she let out a squeal of delight and jumped up, running into his arms. He stood there, shocked, as the tiny blonde Slayer clung on to him as if her life depended on it.

Buffy: Angel. Angel. Angel

He didn't know what to say, and eventually his arms folded around her back, holding her close to him and eliciting another sound of happiness from Buffy.

Faith: Looks like she's happy to see you big guy

Angel: Looks that way

Buffy finally pulled away from Angel, only to study his face then hug him tightly again. She cooed in contented happiness, burrowing her head into his chest.

Buffy: Buffy and Angel

Angel: Uh…

Buffy: Angel belong with Buffy

Angel: Uh…

She let go of him, took his hand and led him to the sofa, curling up with him. Dawn walked in from the kitchen and waved nervously at Angel.

Dawn: Hey Angel

Angel: Hi Dawn. So what exactly happened to her?

Somewhere along the explanation, Buffy fell asleep, her head resting on Angel's arm. When Willow had finished he was about to wake her up when Dawn stopped him.

Dawn: Don't. This is the first real sleep she's gotten since it happened

He hesitated. Should he leave her on the sofa or carry her up to her room? He went with the latter and gently picked her up, melting slightly when she curled a fist into his shirt without waking up. She was so cute when she was sleeping. When she was awake however, it was an entirely different story.

When he laid her down on her bed she stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering. He turned to leave her room when she grabbed his arm, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Buffy: Angel stay

Angel: I'll just be downstairs Buffy

Buffy: Angel stay!

Her eyes began to fill up with tears and he quickly placed a calming hand on her shoulder. He hated it when she cried.

Angel: Okay, okay. I'll stay

He went to sit in the chair when she pulled him towards her on the bed. He paused slightly then climbed on top of the covers, not wanting to be under them with Buffy. There was no telling what this Buffy might try. She smiled happily and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped an awkward arm around her as she drifted off to sleep. What was he supposed to do? He began to relax as time went on and found it felt almost natural to be here with her. He was going to disentangle himself from her, but even in sleep she had a strong grip and wouldn't let him go. So he stayed with her, looking at her as she slept.


	4. Wake

He woke up to Buffy nuzzling his cheek tenderly, one of her hands tracing his face. Somehow she'd gotten on top of the covers with him.

Buffy: Wake…

For a moment he forgot where he was and thought he was still asleep, curling around Buffy and pulling her to him. She sighed her appreciation and rubbed her nose with his. He kept his eyes closed and returned the favour, running a hand up and down her back. It was only when he felt her lips make contact with his that he remembered where he was and what had happened. He pulled away quickly, jumping off the bed.

Buffy grinned and followed him, stalking him. She thought it was a game. He moved towards the door but Buffy blocked him, giggling. Then she pounced, knocking him to the floor and landing on top of him, licking his face and neck playfully. Angel could feel the animal in him begin to respond, but he swallowed the urges and attempted to stave her wandering hands, trying to push her off him. He eventually did and she fell to the floor, looking at him out of wounded eyes.

Buffy: Buffy hurt Angel?

Angel: No. But Buffy, can't you remember? We had an argument. We shouted

Buffy: Love Angel

Angel: No Buffy. You told me you didn't love me anymore

Buffy looked at him in confusion and he tried to explain it in a way she'd understand.

Angel: Buffy said she doesn't love Angel

Her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously, crawling into a corner and curling into a tight ball.

Buffy: No. No. No. Love Angel. Love Angel. Love Angel

She looked at him, almost fearfully.

Buffy: Angel love Buffy?

Angel: Buffy…

He looked away and tears began to fall down her cheeks. He attempted to move closer to her but she curled into a tighter ball, protecting herself from him.

Buffy: No…

What was he supposed to do? He didn't know what he felt for her anymore. She'd hurt him, a lot. More than once. She'd sent him to hell, rubbed Riley in his face, slept with Spike and he forgave her every time. She'd done what she'd had to do. But then she'd come to LA and told him she didn't love him, blamed him for her ruined relationships, called him a liar and then told him to burn in hell…he couldn't forgive her for that. She'd hurt him more than he could ever begin to describe.

But this girl, this…wreck in front of him wasn't Buffy. Or at least, she wasn't the Buffy he knew. And he didn't want to hurt her. He moved closer, ignoring her obvious attempts to escape and placed a cool hand on hers.

Angel: Buffy and Angel hurt each other

Buffy: Buffy love Angel

Angel: I know. But you hurt me

She looked at him out of sad eyes and moved just slightly closer to him, placing her free hand on his cheek.

Buffy: Sorry?

That simple word touched Angel and he quickly swept Buffy into a hug, holding her tightly against him and rocking her slowly. He wanted to soothe away her pain. Buffy might have hurt him, but this girl didn't. This girl was just frightened and upset.

Her shoulders shook slightly as he held her and he squeezed her tighter, rubbing his nose against her neck. She murmured his name softly, then moved away slightly and gently kissed his lips. Her lips felt so familiar, so right against his own that he couldn't help but respond. Before he knew what he was doing she'd pinned him to the floor and straddled him, kissing him passionately. She moved her lips to his ear and he started to push her away, realising through his lusty haze that what they were doing was wrong. Then suddenly he felt her teeth latch on to his jugular, tugging on it firmly.

A loud growl erupted from his chest and he flipped them over, burying his face in her neck as he felt himself change, nuzzling against her scar roughly. She kept her teeth firmly on the throbbing vein in his neck and pulled his face up to look at her, stroking the raised skin tenderly. It reminded him of a time, long ago, at a skating arena…She pulled again on his jugular and he pulled her mouth away from his neck, crushing it to his intensely. When he finally pulled away her mouth was bleeding from the cuts from his teeth and he was panting heavily, the taste of her blood scorching his mouth.

He managed to force his face into his human visage and got up off her, pulling her to her feet with him.

Angel: It's not a good idea Buffy. We need to find out what's happened to you

Buffy: Big monster. Blue. Ugly

She lifted up her sleeve and showed him a gash on the top of her arm. He looked at it curiously, any cuts she had from the fight should have healed long before now.

Buffy: Hurt

He touched it tentatively and she whimpered slightly. The wound was raw, as though it had only just happened. He led her downstairs and showed the wound to Giles, relaying the information about the demon Buffy had told him, and trying desperately to get her to tell him more.

The rest of the day was spent researching; pouring over books trying to find some reference to the vague description Buffy had given them. Big, blue and ugly was not very informative. And it didn't help Angel that Buffy refused to leave his side, curling up next to him and whimpering every now and again when he tried to extract the arm she was clinging on to. Eventually he gave up.


	5. Help Me Angel

When Faith came back from patrolling, she found most of the gang asleep. Dawn was lying on her floor, her head resting on a book. Willow and Kennedy were curled up in a chair and Xander was asleep in a chair, his head resting on a wood table. Only Giles was still awake, pinching his nose in annoyance at the lack of progress. When Faith looked over at the sofa, she couldn't help but smile. Angel was lying back on the sofa, his head resting on a cushion; his arm was wrapped around Buffy who was half lying on top of him, half trapped between him and the back of the sofa. She was making soft cooing noises and she could distinctly hear a low, rumbling purr erupting from his chest. They obviously weren't as over each other as they thought. She accidentally kicked the small coffee table and Angel stirred slightly, tightening his grip of Buffy and murmuring before settling back to sleep.

When Angel woke up he was aware of a small weight pressing on to his chest and looked down to see Buffy fast asleep, her blonde hair fanning out across his shirt. He looked across and saw Faith standing there looking at them, grinning. He was sure he would have blushed had he been human, and he began to try and manoeuvre Buffy off of him. She woke, sat bolt upright, grabbed a stake off the table and held it over Angel, pausing just a centimetre over his heart.

He held up his hands in defence, trying to show her he wouldn't hurt her, and her gaze cleared.

Buffy: Angel?

Angel's undead heart lifted. The way Buffy said his name was how she used to say it, before all this happened to her. Maybe she was recovering? But then the dazed look fell back over her eyes and she quickly dropped the stake, placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

Buffy: Could have killed Angel!

Angel: It's alright. I'm fine

Buffy: Sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry

He sat up and pulled her to him, gently rocking her. Faith, who had been poised to pull Buffy off Angel, left the room. Buffy's hysterical words woke the others in the room who began to groan and try to massage the kinks out of their necks. Willow looked over and saw Buffy curled up to Angel, crying in his arms as he whispered into her hair.

The following day there was still no luck finding the demon, but Angel found that Buffy slowly seemed to be getting better. Her periods of lucidity, like the one the previous morning, were increasing. One such moment happened whilst Angel was reading and Buffy was curled against his side at the night. He'd gotten so used to Buffy next to him that it felt natural, and one of his arms was wrapped around her. Suddenly he felt her go rigid.

Buffy: Angel?

Angel: Buffy?

Buffy: I don't…I…what's…

Her face contorted in pain and tears filled up her eyes. Angel twisted his body round to face her, placing a cool hand on her cheek.

Buffy: _(whispering) _Help me Angel

Then the moment was lost and the glaze over her eyes returned. Giles was trying his best to figure out what this meant, but he was at a loss. They were getting no closer to finding out what happened to Buffy until two days later.


	6. I'm Going To Get Her

Buffy was lying on the sofa, her head in Angel's lap, cooing softly, when her body went rigid, and the cooing stopped abruptly. Angel looked down at her, concerned, though he was used to this now. She sat up calmly, looked at him, then opened her mouth and began to scream loudly. As the scream continued, her face began to screw up in pain and tears coursed down her face. But her eyes looked oddly detached, as though she wasn't there, or she was acting a part.

Angel took her face between his hands as everyone began to run in, called by her scream. She stopped and met Angel's eyes, whimpering slightly and sniffling loudly.

Buffy: Angel…help me…trapped…lost

Her voice sounded far away, though her mouth was moving.

Angel: Buffy? Where are you?

Buffy: Trapped…can't…leave…slipping…hell…hurts…

Angel's heart caught in his throat.

Angel: Hell?

Buffy: So long…here…so long…help me…

Angel: I'm coming Buffy

Buffy: Love…you

Buffy went slack in his arms, her eyes fluttering violently. Angel gently laid her back on the sofa and stood up, his face set.

Angel: I'm going to get her

_I know, only a short one this time, sorry! Just felt like this was a good place to leave it, otherwise the chapter would be probably end up being too long!_


	7. Soul Stealer

Giles slammed a thick book down on the table they were all huddled around.

Giles: This is unprecedented. A body being alive while the soul is in hell, I don't think I've ever heard of it before. I'm amazed she found some way to communicate with us

He flicked through the pages, while still muttering.

Giles: Her soul was somehow ripped from her body and taken to hell, leaving her body with only the basic emotions. Hunger, fatigue, want

He looked at Angel.

Giles: Love

Angel swallowed audibly, then Giles went back to looking through the book. He'd heard Buffy correctly, he knew he had. She said she loved him. It seemed Buffy loved Angel whether she had her soul or not. He couldn't believe it. How could it be true after what she'd said to him?

Angel: If I'm going to hell, I think I should take Spike with me

Dawn: No! It'll take too long for him to get here! We need to help Buffy now!

Angel: But I can't go alone, and Spike –

Faith: I'll go with you

Willow: Me too. You're going to need magic while you're down there. I'm guessing it's full of illusions, and you'll need me to transport Buffy's soul into a safe vessel to get it back to her body

Angel nodded tersely at her, then got up from the table and began pacing.

Giles: Angel, do sit down. You're making me dizzy

Angel obliged, but shifted positions every few minutes, trying desperately to distract himself from the fact that Buffy was in hell, being tortured at that very moment. For every minute that went by here, hours were going by there. He knew what it was like. Hell didn't begin to explain it. It wasn't just physical torture, it was mental too. Every good thing, every moment of happiness you have experienced is twisted until it becomes a moment of pure torture. He had to get her out of there.

Giles: Ah-hah! Here it is. The spell to open the portal to Hell…not particularly easy but Willow will be able to manage it without too much trouble. We need a place of mystical energy

Willow: The cathedral! It's buzzing with it!

Giles: Yes, the cathedral! I just wish I knew how she…

His eyes widened and he left the room, returned quickly with a thin, tattered book. He flicked through the pages before reaching one with a large, blue, spiky demon on. He rose from the table and went over to the sofa, kneeling by it and showing it to Buffy. She shrieked loudly, shrinking back further into the sofa.

Giles: Of course. The Gralnog demon. Soul-stealer. It walks the line between life and death, light and dark. When a person crosses over that line, it takes the soul to eternal damnation in hell

Faith: So what the hell was it doing in Rome?

Giles: I don't know…


	8. Her

_Just a short one this time!_

Soon after, they were at the cathedral, with Buffy shaking in Angel's arms. Giles believed the weakening of the body symbolised the weakening of the soul – Angel couldn't let that happen. She held on to his tighter, nuzzling against his chest and she continued to tremble as he dropped a kiss on her head. Willow had placed a ward around the cathedral, preventing any others from entering; fortunately, it was midnight.

Angel gently laid Buffy down on the floor when Willow nodded to him. She and Giles were setting up the spell to open the portal to hell. It was much more complex than the standard portal, luckily for them Willow was practically a goddess now. Giles took Angel's arm and led him to once side while Willow closed her eyes, beginning the spell.

"You especially must beware of the Gralnog. You constantly straddle the line they walk, they will target you in particular. Willow will be able to form a ward, if you venture from it, be on your guard at all times."

Once the portal was open, a swirling mist roared into existence. Willow, Faith and Angel stood together while Willow created the wards to protect them from harm, and from illusions. Angel shot one last glance at Buffy, swallowing harshly when she reached out towards him. He turned away and walked into the portal with Faith and Willow, hoping they weren't walking towards their doom.

As soon as he entered, Angel was immediately assaulted with memories from his hundreds of years here. Demons morphing into Buffy, forcing him to kill her, watching them rape her, reliving his days as a demon, running him through with swords, re-enacting his last few moments with Buffy and twisting them, so instead of sobbing when she killed him, she was smiling, cruelly. He blinked, trying to rid himself of the visions as he walked forward, Faith and Willow each clinging to an arm. Angel could see that Willow was barely there with them, she was somewhere else, maintaining her power to protect them. She was also doing a spell to locate Buffy, though she wasn't sure it would work in a hell dimension.

She didn't need a spell, Buffy's pain was like a beacon to Angel, he could almost feel them tearing into her, breaking her. He grabbed the two and spun them in the opposite direction, suddenly finding themselves surrounded by snarling, vicious monsters. They threw themselves mercilessly at the barrier, but it held and the three walked on, trying desperately to drown out the screams of pain.

Angel heard his name softly whispered, a caress of a voice in pain. He jolted, a tingle running down his spine. Buffy. He walked faster, urging the girls to do the same, glad for the spell that protected them from illusions. They'd never escape otherwise. Fire exploded around them, but still the barrier held, Willow's eyes now glowing with a white fire he had never seen before, so bright he feared it would burn right through him. But he held. Faith's eyes were wide open as she studied the hellish place. She paused slightly and Angel grabbed her by the waist, forcing her to continue, not to look too closely. You never know who you'll see. A scream rattled the inside of their cocoon and Angel let out a strangled sob. Her.


	9. Magic

Willow's eyes briefly flickered back to their usual dark colour at the sound of Buffy's voice, but quickly returned to white as she felt the spell begin to falter. There. They saw her, writhing in agony on the floor, seemingly alone, but Angel knew only too well that she would be surrounded by demons and hellish creatures. Before Willow could stop him he flew out of the protective barrier, hurling himself at Buffy, desperate to protect her from the evil around her. Her screams stopped when she saw him, then tears began to roll down her face. "No. Please don't. Don't use him against me."

Angel stepped closer and tried to grab her, but his hands went straight through her. He tried again, but the same thing happened. What the hell? He turned around to ask Willow what was going on when he realised she wasn't there. He'd stepped out of the barrier. But he wasn't alone. Demons he recognised as Gralnog's stepped closer, their ugly features contorting into cruel smiles. "Vampire." Angel moved back from them, keeping Buffy behind him, though he knew he couldn't protect her, he couldn't even touch her.

Suddenly he was almost knocked off balance as images bombarded him. Him raping Buffy. Demons raping Buffy. Him feeding from Buffy and not stopping. Vampire Buffy. Vampire Connor. He shook his head violently. Not again. Not again. He realised the Gralnog's were only a few feet in front of him, reaching out for him when a blast of magic cut through the air and Angel felt the buzz of energy. Suddenly he was jerked backwards into Faith who caught him. He tried to move back out when he saw Buffy was still out there, but Faith held him still and Willow turned to him. "You can't help her like that. She's only a corporeal form to you. You can't touch her." She reached to the bag on the shoulder and bought out an Orb of Thessalah. Angel swallowed as he recognised it.

Willow pointed it in Buffy's direction as she began the spell. It was a different spell to the one of Angel's restoration; it was a spell to store Buffy's soul in the Orb until they could safely return it to her body. The Gralnog's snarled angrily as Buffy suddenly disappeared and a white light glowed in the Orb. Faith tugged on Willow's arm. "Let's get out of here." The Slayer was pale and trembling. Angel had the feeling she was looking into what could have befallen her, had she remained on the destructive path she used to walk.

They began to move when a dark shape took form before them. "You cannot take her! She belongs to me!" Willow took another step forward. "She belongs on Earth! You had no right to take her, she is still living!" The dark mass rumbled angrily. "This one crosses the line of life and death often. She is neither living nor dead. Her life is mine for the taking!"

Angel saw Willow's eyes turn a deathly black as energy sparked from her fingertips. "You cannot have her." Her voice was low and deadly, and the mass recoiled slightly before letting out a malevolent chuckle. "This is the black witch. The one they all fear. You cannot fight me with darkness, I am darkness!" Willow's hair was slowly darkening and Angel swallowed harshly. He had heard what Willow had done when she gave herself over to the magicks. She did not care for anyone other than herself and her own vengeance, and she almost killed Buffy. He gently squeezed her arm. "Willow." She shot him a look but he didn't release his grip and the darkness in her slowly receded. She gave him a small smile before turning back to the mass.

"You're wrong. I'm not the black witch." The energy that had been crackling in her hands shot out and bound the shape, holding it as it contorted and writhed in it's grasp. "I'm the white witch." Her hair, along with her eyes, flashed a violent white as fire burned and thunder clapped around them. But the thunder was quickly drowned out by the buzzing emanating from Willow. Angel felt himself grow dizzy as the circle spun faster and faster, demons and monsters becoming meaningless shapes and flashes around him, before suddenly the world righted itself and they were back in the cathedral. The barrier immediately dropped away as the portal closed and Angel and Faith fell to the floor. Willow, still glowing in a ball of light, slowly descended to the floor as the light withdrew back into her and her hair returned to its usual red mass.

Angel stared up at her disbelieving. He'd known she was powerful, she had to be to transform every potential Slayer into a Slayer. But that…He'd never imagined she could do that. "How did you do that?" She shot him a grin. "Magic."


	10. More Than Anything

They performed the spell in the cathedral, anxious to get Buffy back in her body before it weakened further. Already her breath was short, though she was clinging to Angel with a strength that surprised him. A wave of sadness passed over him when he realised what would happen when Buffy's soul returned to his body. The past week, he'd felt things he thought were long gone, and he'd remembered just how much he loved Buffy. The feelings he'd fought so hard to bury had risen to the surface. But now…now she'd hate him again, and he'd be right back where he started. Alone.

He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't help it. She'd hurt him so much, he'd thought he could never bring himself to love her again. Yet here he was, holding her tightly, as though his life depended on it, saving her from hell. God knows he did love her. More than he wanted to, more than he should, and more than he ever wanted to admit. As Willow, Giles and Dawn prepared the spell, Angel clutched Buffy to him, pulling her further up his lap and resting his cheek on the top of her head. She held him tighter. "Love you." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it. "Love you too, Buffy." She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer, one fist curled into his sweater.

He lay her down on the floor, giving her cheek one kiss before retreating to a corner of the room, almost afraid to watch. She called out to him but he didn't move, standing stock still and trying to ignore her pleas, until he heard her cry over Willow's chant. He'd just reached her when her eyes lit up white and she took a huge, gasping breath. He froze. Dawn helped her to sit up and her eyes searched the room, confused, before they landed on Angel. "Angel? Why…" Her eyes widened and tears began to fall as she remembered. Hell. Pain…Angel started towards her, then stopped, as her friends surrounded her. She didn't need him. He turned to leave the cathedral.

Over Willow's shoulder, Buffy could see Angel leaving. More than anything she wanted to shout him back, run into his arms, kiss him, hit him, anything but let him leave. She could remember everything he'd done, for her body and her soul. She remembered the passionate kiss they'd shared on her bedroom floor, him comforting her as she cried, him protecting her from the demons in hell. Telling her he loved her. Fresh tears sprung from her eyes as she recalled how he'd told her body that she'd hurt him. She had hurt him. She hadn't meant to say all those things, she was just so angry. She clung tighter to Willow, trying desperately to drown out the screams of hell, and Angel's hurt voice.

Once he was out of the cathedral, Angel sagged against the wall. He'd prayed that she'd call him back, prayed that she'd ask him to stay. But she'd just let him go. She probably hadn't even noticed him leave, too caught up in her friends. He tried to summon any semblance of anger towards her, but found he was unable to. All he could remember was her frightened voice as she called to him from hell, her wide eyes as she said his name, her screams as she was tortured. He turned back towards the door, then stopped, frustrated at himself. What should he do! He growled slightly in anger and punched the wall, doing nothing to relieve his aggravation. He was angry at himself, he was disappointed at Buffy, and he was another million things and emotions. Only Buffy could turn him into this wreck.

He looked at the door and shook his head, walking down the steps. He'd go back to Buffy's house, fetch his things and hopefully be gone before any of them got back.


	11. Don't Leave Me

_This is the final chapter, hope you enjoy it! Xxx _

Giles helped a weakened Buffy into the airport and went over to the desk, asking for two tickets to the cheapest destination while Buffy checked the board. There! His flight didn't leave for another twenty five minutes. She groaned. Gate forty-seven. Couldn't be gate one. Had to be gate forty-seven. With Buffy's injuries, there were only fifteen minutes before the plane left by the time they got to the gate, and they were calling for rows 16-30. She just prayed Angel wasn't on rows 1-15.

There! She spotted him picking up his carry on and making his way to the queue. Giles let go of her and squeezed her hand for luck as she walked purposely over to Angel, as gracefully as her limp would let her. She stepped up behind him and laid a hand on his back, smiling slightly as he jumped and spun around. His eyes widened when he saw her and he took her arm, leading her to the side as curious passengers watched. "Buffy. What are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath and her prepared speech just flew out of the window. "Don't leave." He looked stunned. Out of everything he thought she'd say, that was the last on the list. "I…I have to, they need me." Buffy shook her head earnestly, taking one of his hands in hers. "I need you. Please, don't leave me again."

He couldn't believe she was saying this, not after all those things she said to him in LA. How could she be saying it? "Buffy I don't…I don't understand…in LA you…" She'd been waiting for this. "I said a lot of things, I know. Horrible things. And I'm so sorry Angel. I only said them because I was upset, and angry."

Angel looked confused. "Upset about what?" She squeezed his hand slightly. "You could have died Angel, you think that helped me at all? I almost lost you, and you hadn't said goodbye to me. You never rang me to tell me, you never sent a letter or hell even an email saying anything to me. I thought that meant you didn't care. And then you were preaching to me about the Immortal. And I knew you were right. I knew he was bad news, but the fact that you were telling me it annoyed me. You left me years ago and you were telling me how to live my life. And I guess the Spike thing didn't help, it was just another part of my life you'd kept away from me."

He swallowed bitterly. "Well if it's Spike you're so bothered about having in your life, maybe you should be getting on this plane instead of me." Buffy stomped her foot. "No! That's not what I meant. God, this is coming out all wrong." Angel shook his hand free and began to back away. "Look Buffy, I have to go. They're boarding."

She grabbed his hand again. "You get on that plane without letting me finish and I'm going with you." Her face was set and he sighed before waving a hand in a gesture for her to continue. "I remember everything that you did for me. Not just getting me out of hell, but for my body as well. I erm…I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you but you helped me and…that meant a lot to me. And I remember what you said to me, in the cathedral. You told me you loved me." Angel looked down and swallowed thickly.

"I couldn't let you go without telling you that…that I love you too. Of course I love you, I never stopped. You're the only man I've ever been in love with and I can't ever change that. I've done some horrible things to you in the past and we've hurt each other a lot, I know, but I can't change how I feel." Angel met her eyes again. "The things you said hurt me more than anything Buffy. When you told me you didn't love me, and that you blamed me for everything that went wrong…it took me a long time to get over that. I don't know if I want to go through that again."

She looked at him desperately. "You won't have to! I'm never going to say those things to you again." He still didn't look convinced. How could she have just changed her mind all of a sudden? "We've been apart for a long time, Buffy. We've changed." She nodded. She definitely agreed with that. "I know. But that doesn't mean we can't still work. Please Angel. Don't get on the plane. I need you with me. I love you."

Her eyes were glistening as she begged him to stay with her. He was the only man she'd ever beg to, and she prayed he'd listen. His mouth suddenly turned up in a small smile. "How do you feel about opening a Rome branch of Angel Investigations?" Buffy let out a squeal and threw herself into his arms, crying and laughing hysterically. She tilted her face up to him and he lowered his to hers. "I love you, Buffy." They kissed passionately before Angel placed an arm underneath Buffy's legs and scooped her into his arms, twirling her around. Some passengers who had watched the whole thing play out clapped and smiled as the pair clung on to each other, kissing madly.

Angel pulled away, still holding her, and looked down at her seriously. "What aboutthe curse?" She just gave him a grin. "Didn't you see what Willow did? I think a curse is gonna be no problem for her." She pressed her lips to his again, for even longer this time, then he carried her over to Giles who was smiling rather embarrassedly, but happily, as the three left the airport.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Angel opened the door and started in surprise to see Connor on the other side. "Connor?" He shrugged and held up his small bag. "Got your email saying about your new agency, thought I'd come and see how you were getting on." Angel's smile was almost ear-to-ear as he let his son in.

Buffy walked around the corner and her face lit up as she spotted Connor, recognising him from a picture. "You must be Connor. Angel's told me so much about you." She shook his hand and he whistled when he spotted the diamond ring on her finger. He patted his dad on the back. "Good going…Dad." Angel looked surprised, but elated as Connor called him that for the first time since his memory was changed.

Dawn was walking down the stairs with one of the Slayers, giggling about something when she spotted Connor. Angel introduced her as she joined the group and Connor gave her a dazzling smile. She blushed profusely and excused herself, shooting him a smile over her shoulder as her heart fluttered. Wow…Connor looked the way that Dawn had left, still smiling. This trip might be a lot more fun than he anticipated. He turned back towards Buffy and Angel to see they both wore matching grins. "What? What!"

_I'm considering a sequel, but I'm not sure at the minute. If you have any ideas on it, please let me know : - ) I'd be grateful_


End file.
